


The Moment is Now

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [84]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is Good With Kids, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words unicorn, belly and moment.





	The Moment is Now

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/176925392969/i-am-so-behind-on-the-sterekdrabbles-challenges)

Stiles wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold it in. It actually  _ hurt _ watching Derek play with Erica and Boyd’s little girl. 

Derek sat on the floor as Sylvie placed little unicorn stickers all over Derek’s cheeks and flowers all through Derek’s beard. Butterflies swirled and danced in Stiles’ belly when Derek laughed at something Sylvie said, and he sucked in his breath quietly. Obviously not quietly enough since Derek was now looking his way. 

Now. It had to be now before the moment was lost.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Derek said with a soft smile.


End file.
